


Chaise

by TommieServo



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommieServo/pseuds/TommieServo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna quickly pulled Hans into one of the unused guest rooms, the two of them giggling like children as she closed the door. Hans could see that the young princess had been craving this attention for so long. These childish games weren’t really what he was expecting to partake in in order to become king, but he can’t deny how much he’s enjoying this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaise

Anna quickly pulled Hans into one of the unused guest rooms, the two of them giggling like children as she closed the door. Hans could see that the young princess had been craving this attention for so long. These childish games weren’t really what he was expecting to partake in in order to become king, but he can’t deny how much he’s enjoying this.

Anna turned around to face Hans and closed the door behind her, hands resting on the doorknob where she rested the arch in her back. She bit her lip to quiet her final bursts of laughters, cheeks slightly flushed as her chest rose and fell with each breath towards Hans. She had no idea of how desirable she looked and a small chill ran down Hans’s spine at how naive she is.

She let out a small sigh, then let go of her lip with her eyes growing wide as she suddenly realized how little distance there was between them. The redness in her cheeks spread across her face and she averted her blue eyes from his own. Hans gently tilted her chin up, making sure his smile seemed loving as they made eye contact once again.

Anna’s eyes flitted between Hans’s eyes and lips as he slowly pulled her chin towards him. He paused, waiting for her permission to go further. He received it when Anna lowered her eyelids and slightly puckered her lips. Hans gently pressed his lips against hers, the scent of chocolate hung in her breath. Anna softly moaned with each peck, slowly removing her hands from the doorknob and placing them on Hans’s chest.

He placed his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her up against him. Hans cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss and sucking on her lower lip. Anna moved her arms around his neck, leaning into him, trying to match his movements. Hans moaned as he felt her fingers run through his hair. He firmly grabbed her rear and she let out a surprise gasp.

Anna broke the kiss and one of her hands covered his resting on her cheek. He stayed still, waiting for her to remove his hand, but she lingered. Blue eyes stared back at him, hazy and indecisive. Eventually, her hand trailed up his arm until she found his cheek. She rubbed her knuckles along a sideburn and sighed his name.

"Oh Anna, you have no idea how amazing you are," Hans traced a gloved thumb over her red, swollen lips and giving her rump a squeeze. He was taken by surprise when Anna wrapped her lips around the digit. A jolt of arousal shot to his crotch as he could feel her suck on his thumb, moisture seeping through the cloth. She pulled his thumb out to remove his glove. He enjoyed the touch of her skin upon his fingers as she rubbed her cheek into his hand. 

Hans placed his thumb on her lips and pulled her lower lip down. Anna accepted his thumb, this time taking it whole in her mouth. He gently pumped his thumb in her mouth as she gladly sucked and rolled her tongue over it. Her mouth was so warm and wet, Hans couldn’t help but imagine his cock taking the place of his thumb. He could feel his arousal press against his pants, eliciting a groan from him. Anna left his thumbnail in between her teeth and began to giggle, mischief in her eyes.

"Where on earth did you learn this kind of thing?" he asked, removing his thumb from her grip.

"Oh um," Anna stammered, tucking a wisp of hair behind her ears. "I uh read it in a book…"

Hans chuckled at how flustered she was suddenly. The poor girl had nothing better to do other than immerse herself in romance novels. Her answer was almost innocent. Oh, to bring some of those fantasies to life for this isolated maiden.

He kissed the top of her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally back to her lips. They returned to their passionate, open kisses. Hans ran his tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth to let him in as their tongues danced together. His arousal throbbed becoming unbearable. Hans slammed Anna against the door hoping to press into her, but she let out a painful hiss.

"The doorknob," she groaned. Hans had apparently pressed her hard against it in the heat of the moment.

"Maybe we should stop," he sighed. He didn’t want to end this, but he had nearly lost control. He can’t let his desires get in the way of his goal and scare her off.

"No!" Anna shouted causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, I-I…don’t want to c-continue by the d-door…"

Hans grabbed Anna, holding her in his arms, and spun around for them to see the room. 

"Where do you want to continue?" he asked, smiling as the blush deepened on her freckled cheeks. The young princess looked around the room to end up pointing to a chaise near the window looking out to the fjord. He carried her across the room as she stroked a sideburn and placing kisses on his left cheek. 

He laid her down on the chaise, returning her kisses and then moving down her throat. Anna pulled him down on top of her, giggling into his ear as his sideburns tickled her cheek. Her hands slid underneath his overcoat and tried to move it past his shoulders. Hans pulled away to remove the jacket and the other glove that was still on his hand. Their lips met again and his fingers attended to stroking the sides of her bodice. His hands slipped behind her and attended to the top laces. He was and wasn’t surprised when Anna arched her back, making it easier for him to unfasten them.

The young girl was completely taken with him and it hasn’t even been more than a day since he met her. What kind of romance novels must she be reading? 

Hans pulled the bodice down allowing her freckled, plump breasts free. Anna shuddered as the cold air kissed her hardening nipples. Hans circled his thumbs before pinching a nipple, bringing them to full erection. She moaned, biting her lip and tugging on his sash. He shrugged it off over his head, resuming his pecks on her throat, shoulders, and chest until it finally found a pert breast. Anna arched her back, emitting mewling sounds and ran her hands through his hair.

Hans flicked her nipple with his tongue, turning his eyes towards hers. Her hooded blue orbs were hazy with desire. Her swollen lips parted and panting. She ran a stocking foot along his leg, encouraging him to go further. Hans traced his hand over her leg while pushing up her dress. Hans undid the laces of her bloomers and Anna lifted her hips as he pulled them off.

He pulled himself off of her chest and looked at the strawberry curls underneath her garter belt. He could already smell her, she was so eager for him. He bent her left knee allowing himself a better view of her glistening pink folds.

"How does it look?" Anna hesitantly asked. Hans flashed a sweet smile at her, adjusting himself so his arousal pressed into the chaise. He groaned and began placing wet kisses down along her inner thigh.

"Absolutely beautiful," he whispered against her, rubbing his cheek on her thigh, giving her whisker burns.

He blew gently on her slit, hearing her softly gasp and watching her crotch jerk as she shuddered. Hans rested his nose in her curls, inhaling deeply before licking his tongue up her slit. Anna cried out and squirmed against him. He gave her a few more licks before taking her sensitive nub in his mouth. Her small fingers combed through his hair as she moaned and rocked into him. He opened his eyes, wanting to see the expression she’d be wearing, but her wadded up dress obstructed his view.

Hans hoisted Anna’s hips ups and placed her left leg over his shoulder allowing himself a better look at her flushed face. He could see despite her reading materials, these sensations were entirely new to Anna. Her eyebrows were closely knit, but the redness in her cheeks and the haze of desire revealed she enjoyed this type of pain. 

Her blue orbs were locked on his, mewling against her index finger as he sucked her cherry. He pumped a finger inside her soft, moist folds that sent a tremor of pleasure through Anna. Her shoulders shook and her breasts jiggled slightly above her bodice.

He relieved his painful erection by grinding into the chaise, inserting a second finger and nibbling. Her cries grew shriller as her spasms became more intense. She was nearing her climax and Hans wanted nothing more than to see her as a quivering mess, but not yet.

"No, Hans," Anna groaned as he stopped his ministrations and pulled his head away from her crotch. She thrusted her hips towards his face, trying to reach him so she could finally achieve her release. Hans pulled his head back, laid her rump back on the chaise, and rubbed his cheek against her knee still on his shoulder.

He was enjoying her frustrated moans that were pleading, begging for him to give her release. She rubbed her stocking foot on his back, trying to pull him back towards her. His erection pressed into the chaise once again, reminding him of his own need with a painful groan.

"I’m so close, so close…" Anna gasped, her hand trailing down her belly. Hans grabbed it and brought it to his lips, feathering her knuckles. "Hans, please, please. I need you."

"Need?" Hans whispered, shooting her an intense look. Her eyes widened as he brought his face close to hers. He adjusted his position and pressed his covered erection against her moist cunt. The two moaned loudly into the other’s mouth. Hans groped Anna’s neck with his mouth, rubbing his nose along her jaw. "What of my need, Anna? Can you feel how strong you’ve made it grow?"

"You…you need me?" she asked, cupping his face in her hands. He grabbed her right hand and placed it over his clothed erection. He groaned as she began to massage the hard bulge.

"We need each other," he sighed. Anna’s eyes lit up as she gave him a warm smile. Her heart was his now. Soon, her body and kingdom will be, too.

Hans pulled down his trousers, finally allowing his member to spring free. Anna became a little nervous knowing on what was to come next.

"It may hurt a little, but trust me that it won’t last."

"But, it’s…" Anna gulped as she tugged along his shaft, trying to become familiar with the feel of him. His hips thrust out on their own and he had to remove her hand. "It couldn’t possibly all fit."

"We’ll have to find out," Hans chuckled as he spread her shaking thighs. 

He gently lowered himself onto her and coaxed his head along her slit. Slowly, he watched as his member disappeared into her until he hit a barrier. Hans saw she was nervously biting her lip and waited for her to signal him further in. It wasn’t long after she nodded that he broke through her maidenhead causing her to cry out in pain. He stroked her hair soothingly, whispering to her that she was okay and how amazing she felt around him.

It was no lie. Hans had slept with many chambermaids and wenches in the past. They were definitely enjoyable experiences, but every one of them had also lain with his brothers. None of them were as tight around his cock as his princess. It wasn’t just the feel of being inside her. Anna had never been with anyone else and doesn’t want to be with anyone else. She was his alone.

Anna rocked her hips, finally urging Hans to continue once she had adjusted to him. He slowly pumped himself in and out, biting back the need to thrust harder. She shortly was moaning in ecstasy and rocking her hips against him.

Hans gave a hearty thrust into her, groaning as her walls clenched around him in rhythm. He pounded harder into her, mesmerized as her breasts bounced in unison as their flesh was smacking against each other. One of her hands was clawing through his vest while the other dug its nails into his scalp. 

He could feel his climax approaching, but she wasn’t quite where he needed her to be. His thumb found her clit and began to swirl hard circles into it. Anna thrashed and writhed underneath, crying his name as they becoming louder and quicker. Her walls clenched as tight around him as she arched her back, legs wrapped around his hips, and screamed her climax into his shoulder. Unable to hold back any longer, Hans finally released his seed into her and moaning her name.

Anna still shook and mindlessly murmured his name against his shoulder as he slowed his hips. He rested inside of her kissing her sweat covered brow. Hans smiled as he gazed at her flushed, panting face. He wiped the hair away from her eyes that shone lovingly back at him.

Hans pulled himself out of her to stand up and pull his trousers back up. He felt Anna grab his hand and turned to see her dejected face. Figures she would want to cuddle after sex. Playing the perfect prince, he kissed her where her white stripe began and told her he needed to be alone for a few minutes.

Closing the door of the adjoining washroom, Hans grabbed a small wash rag and soaked it in the nearby bucket. He covered his face with the wet cloth and started laughing into it. This was just too easy! The desperate girl had just given her innocence over to a complete stranger. He had truly found his own place in Arendelle. It won’t be long now until that crown is resting on his head. All that’s left is to figure out what to do with Queen Elsa.

After composing himself, Hans entered the guest room once more. He saw Anna sitting in front of the vanity fixing her hair. When she noticed his reflection in the mirror, he could see her blush and he flashed a charming smile back. He approached her and tried his best to tie the laces on her bodice.

"That was…you were…wow…" Anna giggled. 

"You were wonderful," he kissed her pale streak again and sniffed her hair. He trailed his lips down to her ear and whispered, "Marry me, Anna."

"Yes!" her face lighted up and gasped in surprise, much in the manner he expected. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips on his. "Of course I’ll marry you, Hans!"

"Oh, Anna, you really are something. We should get your sister’s blessing."

"What? Why?" Anna asked, surprised to hear her sister being brought up.

"It would be be rude to not ask her."

"True," her voice trailed off unsure. "What if she won’t give us one?"

"How can she not? We love each other. We just made love together."

"Made love?" Anna repeated with a happy sigh. 

Yes, she would have to give them her blessing knowing that he took her innocence. Elsa couldn’t allow any embarrassment on the royal family by refusing their engagement, particularly if his seed were to bear fruit.

"Oh, we need to hurry and go tell her! I’m just so thrilled! You’ve made me so happy, Hans!!"

He caught her kiss this time and laughed along with her. Perhaps her fairy tale fantasies had a point. They were meant to be and rule together.


End file.
